fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 2
Attack of the Savage Dogs It was too late. The comet hit the town, shattering the earth, filling the heavens with dirt and dust, destroying the world as Silas knew it and...signaling the start of the attack. Town of Civillians vs Dark Guild. They came out of nowhere, even though the hills that surrounded them could not be climbed, they still appeared from it's tip. Like ants erupting out of a colony, they charged down towards the town. As the comet wrenched the Earth apart, it was clear that none of this was natural. The comet...what were the chances it would strike the center of the town out of all possible locations? Silas crawled to the now broken window. The glass had shattered, and it didn't help that the impact had caused him to fall heavily on his right knee. He lifted himself up using the pane and looked down...nothing they could have done would have ever prevented this. It had barely even been a minute and already the walls were broken down. The outskirts of the town was heavily destroyed...the only place untouched was the main gate. 'But why?' Silas questioned. At that moment he heard a groan from behind him. His Father! "Dad, you alright?" Silas whispered. "Urgh, yeah...I guess so." Silas' Father replied. "By the way Silas, they're already here so not really any point whispering" "The main gate's untouched, we can escape, afterall it's only-" "A Trap" His father countered. As he struggled to get up, Silas' Father explained " Think of it like water. If it needs to escape, it'll go to the first open passage it sees. Those Dak Guild mages are probably waiting just a few meters outside the town...we're trapped Silas. Speaking of trapped, I believe my right leg is gone for good". Silas hurried over and helped his father up, but quickly buckled from both the weight of his father and the injury to his knee. Seeing the wound, Silas' father chuckled "heh heh, Like Father like Son eh?". Silas didn't reply, only looked back at his parent's room "Where's mom?" "Ah, yes well I told her to leave early, she left a few hours before the attack you know." Relief flooded him, but at the same time anxiety crawled into his heart "What if the Dark Guild captured her? They could've gotten her while they were surrounding this town" Silas said. His Father, much to his annoyance, simply shrugged and pulled himself up. "Better that she died outside then inside eh?" Realizing what his father meant, Silas quickly begged "wait wait wait wait, you're not going out there are you?" "Well what else is there to do? I ain't staying inside a house while all my friends are getting slaughtered. No, I'm going out and besides" Silas' Father reached down to ruffle Silas' hair...before he chopped at his neck. "If I stay here, they'll think that you're still alive...". Silas' Father smiled at his son, a tear coming up to his eyes "Well, goodbye my child." Noticing the tear in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away and opened the door, not before grumbling "I'm getting to old for this crap..." Pain and Darkness...they were his world...were they? No, he wasn't some cruel mastermind trying to destroy the world, he was just a severely antisocial person who had discovered the perfect place to practice his magic...and it was occupied. He had walked through the town, purposely emitting a dangerous aura. His plan had been to get attacked, and that would give him an excuse to decimate the whole town...quietly. Instead what had happened was that not one person had managed to sense his intent to kill, instead of getting a gruff voice asking what he was doing here, he got a flower and a hug from a girl barely above his knee. Ridiculous, peace did not exist in this world, it always ended by either an internal or...external conflict. Yes...that had been when the thought had gone through his mind. Even though he was only nine years old, he would conduct it. He would conjure up a plan that would destroy this peacefulness, afterall, he never had it as a child, so why should they? He walked out of the town to the nearest dark guild and had approached them with a proposition : a sum of 200,000 jewels. Money was such a simple thing, and he held no interest in it, even though he had a large fund. They had quickly agreed on the matter and the attack was carried out with much swiftness...perfect. And now here he was, sitting in a branch a few meters away from the main gate, observing the destruction. He soon began to frown though...was that a person? How had he escaped? Oh well, if whoever that was had escaped then it was of no concern to him. Personally he felt like they deserved a medal, afterall a civillian had escaped from a group of at least 100 dark mages. Instead, he would just let them live with their life. "Hey You, in the Trees! You're behind this yeah?" The boy raised his eyebrows. How did that man know? Who was he? "Ha-ha...oh geez I should have run away with Marie when I had the chance. Instead I'm going out fighting an eight year old to death. Irritated by his remark, the boy replied "I am nine." He leapt out of the tree...if his suspicions were correct..."This Marie...was she a woman with blonde hair?" The man seemed surprised." Well yes, as a matter of fact she is...why do you ask?" "Then I would presume your name is Graham?" The man started to frown, much to the pleasure of the boy "How do you know my name?" And the boy smiled, a smile of insanity "Because, as I slowly tore this woman into pieces, she kept screaming "Help me Graham, Help me". At the mention of his wife's fate, all colour vanished from the face of the man infront of him. He slowly took a step forward, despite the obvious injury to his knee, it would seem that he walked fine. The man didn't say anything, instead opting to look at the boy. "You know," The man slowly started "normally I would've let you go with a fair beating but it would seem..." He clapped his hands together, generating a low humming sound "I need to Destroy your Soul!" And he unleashed a shockwave from the palms of his hands. The boy was delighted "Ha-ha, I didn't know there was a mage in that puny village! Well then, let's see who'll win, a child who basically destroyed your village or a man who led his wife to death!" '''''And they charged, a fight between a veteran and a child started, and it would not last more than a few simple strikes.... It was cold. The air was chilled, there was not even a single trace of heat despite it being daytime. Silas slowly regained consciousness. His neck...the back of it hurt like hell. And to make it worse there was a weight on top of him. Wondering what it was, he tried turning around, only to discover that the obscene weight was wood...allot of wood. Frowining and filled with confusion, Silas wriggled out of the pile. Where it not for his coat, his back would have been shredded apart by now. 'Coat? Why did I have a coat on?' questioned Silas. Then, memories flooded into him; the bloody text, the comet, the ambush and... "Dad?' Silas weakly called out. Fear rushed into his chest. By the looks of things, the attack had long since ended. "Dad?" this time his call was stronger, but still softer than a whisper. Unsteady at first, Silas got up and walked around, calling for his father and any other names he knew every so often. "Dad? Daaaaaaaaaddd. Gus? Rodrick? Julia?...James?" Nothing. All around him was a scene of destruction. Wood and pieces of Metal had been scattered all across town...he couldn't even tell where the middle of the town was anymore. "Middle of the town? I guess I just have to look for a massive crater..." The joke didn't cheer him up anymore than the sight of a chicken getting chopped. Silas began to panic...what was he to do? It was getting dark soon...he would need some kind of shelter, or at least some warmth. Walking through the town, Silas came across a building that was relatively intact...the only problem being the front wall had been burnt off by the look of things. Walking inside, he recognized the building as the council, a building where the elders met with each other every month to discuss the most trivial things. Silas looked around...everything seemed alright... He spotted several bags near the back of the room. Curiosity eventually got the better of him as he quickly strode over to unzip the bag, perhaps even empty it's contents. Slowly at first, but quicker, Silas eventually managed to open the container, only to be met with a confusing sight. It seemed to be a red...perhaps some kind of raw meat? But then why would they keep it in bags? It wasn't until the smell hit him that Silas realized what it was. Quickly throwing up, tears clouded his vision as he retched his stomach inside out. 'Don't worry Silas...normal reaction for an 8 year old. Heck it's normal for anybody to throw up after seeing a person butchered and shoved into a bag...' Taking several deep breaths, he got up and fled outside. Even though it was a good structure, there was no way he would sleep in the same house as several dead people. Dawn finally came. The sun slowly rising over the hills that were supposed to protect them...the hills that was supposed to keep his life the same. Silas woke up, finding himself sleeping underneath several splintered logs. Day...the first day since my life was ripped up in front of me...I wonder where dad is. After crawling out of his temporary shelter, Silas' stomach growled rather loudly, almost resembling a tiger's growl. "Hello? Anybody still alive?" an unknown voice called out. Silas immeditely stiffened. 'The guilty usually comes back to their crimes'. How many times had his father told him that? He quickly ran to the shadows, picking up a small stick along the way. It had most likely come off a door frame, since it was reasonable tough...a good weapon. Silas creeped to the source of the voice which unknowingly kept on calling out. "Hello? Heeeellllloooooo? If you're still alive then let me just say, I'm not an enemy, I want to help you." He could see him now. The man had white hair...and a long black cloak. It was more of a robe than a cloak in Silas' opinion. Which would mean that it would be harder to move in...he had it all figured out. From the shadows he would leap out at the stranger and point the wood at his throat, demanding that he take Silas to the nearest town. From there...'well there was better than here' Silas concluded. He was about to leap out of the shadows when the stranger called out "Kid, I know you're there. Now why don't you come out and drop that stick trust me, us mages don't die so easily." The man turned around to peer into the shadows. 'A Mage! And furthermore, his eyes were purple? That was definetly not normal.' Not trusting the man infront of him, Silas cautiosly walked into the light, clutching the wood in a stance that poorly imitated a swordsman. The mage "Tsk'd" before boldly approaching Silas. "S-stay back!" warned Silas. The man simply tilted his head and smiled, he nearly even chuckled. "Kid, you're a real sight you know that? Dirt in your hair 'n' on your face, bet you've even got some in ya pants as well". The man smirked at Silas' furious blushing before saying "come on kid, don't know where you're from but you best come with me..." the mage looked around in distaste "Unless you wanna stay in this wreck". Silas didn't bother defending his town, rather he was far too tired to do so. Frowning at the mysterious person in front of him, Silas swayed before collapsing to the ground. The Last thing he remembered was a bunch of white rushing towards him before he blacked out. ---- Haha wow, turns out I used the word "Silas" 42 times. oops guess that makes 43. Category:The Tale of Team Moon Drop Prologue Arc